


Good Girls are Bad Girls Who Haven't Been Caught

by Beljared



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, For a Friend, Smart Ashton, Written in an Hour, but ever so slight more just jealously, like blink and you miss it, slight Niall/Original Male Character, who has helped me alot this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ashton is the new student at school, him instantly makes friends with Jared and Montanna, Jared is crushing hard on Niall Horan, but is there love around the corner for Montanna as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls are Bad Girls Who Haven't Been Caught

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been written for a friend who has helped me with some issues I have face in the last two weeks, I will never be able to repay what she has done for me, so this is the best thing I could do. I hope the you enjoy it Montanna, thank you so much for helping me.

“Okay class, I would like to introduce our new student Ashton, he has just transferred here from America, can you please make him feel welcome, now Ashton there is a seat next to Jared, off you go... now class if I can get you to open to page 45 of To kill a Mocking Bird please thank you,” Ms Blake asked. I finally look up at the new comer to the class...ehh he has nice eyes a little too close together if you ask me, he does had nice dimples, his hair is messy but entirely too sculpted if you ask me . He sits down next to Jared, who in turn is next to me. Jared just nudges me in the shoulder and gives me a wink, while he starts talking to Ashton, asking him about what he thinks of Australia and if he likes Warehouse 13 and Supernatural, when Ashton nods that he does like Supernatural but hasn't ever watched Warehouse 13, Jared just gapes and says that he needs to come over after school and start watching it immediately. 

All of a sudden the classroom door is slammed open and in runs Niall, his hair is slightly messy and his lips are parted and he tries to bring his breathing back into an acceptable range, Jared stops talking and just starts staring and Niall. Ashton just starts laughing and clicks his fingers in front of Jared’s face to bring him back to reality, but it doesn't work. Ashton and I just look at each other and burst out laughing.

“Sorry Ash, Jared has had a crush on Niall for a couple of years now but is too chicken to do anything about it,” I tell Ashton talking to him for the first time. 

“You know Mon, I would never have been able to work that out for myself,” Ashton, I just shrug in reply and go back to coping the notes the Ms Blake has written on the board.  
The bell goes shortly afterwards, Jared has finally managed to bring himself back to reality, he turns to Ash and asks

“So Ash what have you got next,”

“Physics,” Ash replies after having consulted his timetable

“You have that with Mon here,” Jared slings his arm over my shoulder. I shrug it off. 

“Com’ on Ash lets go, before Jared hurts himself,” I say to Ash, while giving a fond look. Jared even had the indignity to look offended. 

Ashton sits next to me in physic class, Ms Hunter is handing out the last physics exam results. As she gives me mine she just says well, done with no give away of what the mark might be. I turn the paper, I am a little surprised at the mark a shiny little A+, in bright red ink is in the top Left hand corner of the page. I feel Ashton looking over my shoulder at the mark. 

“Congratulations”, that is a pretty good mark,” Ashton thought to inform me. There is a snort/scoff from the person in front of me, Luke Hemmings turns around, and gives me a snide look and says, 

“Yes...Well done Mon, a real good girl aren't you,”

“Back off mate, she did better than your pathetic C-, you are jealous that you don’t have her amazing brain,” Ashton tells Luke heatedly. I just start blushing at his words. 

“Yahoo got yourself a little guard dog haven’t you Mon,” Luke replies. He just gives us both a wink and turns to face the front of the class, it takes most of the lesson for the blush to recede from my cheeks. The bell goes and we walk out of class to lunch. I go to sit at mine and Jared’s normal table Ash just follows me, I sit at the table and Ashton sits opposite me. 

Jared eventually makes his way over looking dejected, he flops down in the bench next to me.

“What’s wrong mate,” Ash looks genuinely concerned at Jared, I think I have an inkling about why Jared looks sad. 

“They are out of chocolate chip muffins at the canteen,” Jared sighs long and mournfully closing his eyes in the process. A moment later Jared eyes snap open as a cough interrupts his sadness, he squeaks and almost falls off his seat because opposite him is Niall, his big sea blue eyes wide and round, his hair is back to it perfectly sculptedness.

“Err... Hey Jared...I...umm... couldn’t help over hear the canteen is out of muffins and...I...umm... have...and was wonderingifyouwouldliketoshareitwithme,” Niall ends his sentence quickly. Jared hasn't stopped blushing, and just nods mutely, this is the first time I have ever seen him at a loss for words. Niall smiles brightly and pulls the muffin out of his bag, he splits it in half, and gives Jared the bigger half, Jared fumbles with it as he takes it, both of the boys blush even brighter when their fingers accidentally touch.  
I just smile at Ash and Ash smiles back, wow his smile is nice.

I’m at home trying to finish my physics homework, I have just gotten off the phone with Jared, him and Niall are going to the movies tomorrow night, I am so happy for Jared he has dealt with so much shit in the last couple of months, it is good for him to have something good in his life. My phones blip, I look at to see if Jared has texted me again, no it is an unknown number, 

'Look out your window'

They say curiosity killed the cat here I go, I push back my curtains, I see Ashton standing below my window, I unlock the hatch and push it open.

“What is god’s name are you doing here,” I hiss at him.

“I just wanted to talk,” he replies, “want me to come up?”

“NO, my parents will kill you hang on I will come down,” I whisper back. I back out the window with practiced ease, I often have to sneak out to see if Jared is okay, I am almost at the bottom when my foot snags a branch, and I tumble straight into Ashton’s arms, my mouth accidentally pressing against his. I go to push away in horror, but Ashton just holds me closer, swallowing my protest, my hands are tumbling through his hair, we eventually break for air. 

“I thought you were a good girl,” Ashton asked me cheekily.

“Good girls are bad girls who haven’t been caught,” I reply softly, pulling him back down into a kiss.


End file.
